Occasionally it may be possible to apply available spectrum of another cell. While entering the new cell offering the available spectrum may be more flexible, the return to the original or to a neighboring cell may not be. This may be due to the new cell turning off or the new cell's available spectrum disappearing. Such situation may require fast and reliable handover of a group of user terminals.